Good Night and Good Riddance
by bellasunderstudy1
Summary: Crackfic entry for Trust in Advertising contest. Mystery client calls in a hit to rid the world of the Supermodel Jane problem. Will Jane make it out or will she be swimming with the fish's? Collaboration by several members of the NGNN.


Good Night and Good Riddance by

bellasunderstudy1,Bliltxgirl,Captain Jezebel, Cullengirlx2,Jennc32,mcsc2008,Waffles5509

**A/N // Warning: This is a CrackFic. It does contain scenes of extreme violence. Don't read if you have issues. Otherwise, enjoy it for the trash it is intended to be....**

Emmett hated working late, ever! However, when he had a date, it just really pissed him off. Tonight was one of those nights. He had planned to meet Rosalie for dinner, dancing, and well… whatever came next. He was happy to let her decide, so long as it ended with him back at her place for a nightcap.

Emmett was just completing his last task for the evening when he heard a knock at his office door. _That's strange, I didn't think anyone else was here this late,_ Emmett thought to himself. He called out to the mystery knocker, "Come on in; it's open." He was shocked to see who popped her head in the door.

"Hey, do you have a moment? I only need a second. I just have a question for you," she inquired, taking the seat Emmett offered.

"Well of course. You know I always have time for you. What can I do for you?" Emmett was curious about what could possibly be on her mind. What could she have to ask him about that she would come to his office this late, when no one else would be around? His curiosity was piqued, and he slapped his hands, rubbing them together quickly, in anticipation of what was to come.

"I… I don't really know how to ask… how to ask what I need to know," she hesitated. She was nervous. Emmett was, now, extremely curious to know what this lady would have to ask him that would have her so out of sorts. Most of the time, she seemed so put together.

"It's been my experience that it's best to start at the beginning, sweets. What is it that has you so… anxious?" Emmett questioned, trying his best to gauge where this conversation was heading. He really had no idea what this could be regarding.

Taking a deep breath, his visitor opened her mouth to ask a question Emmett would have never thought he would hear from her. "Were you serious when you… erm… when you said you could take care of a problem for me?" she asked softly.

Emmett's mouth dropped open in shock. He wasn't quite sure about which _problem_ she was referring to, but he was sure he could help her regardless.

"Uh… well, which problem are we discussing here?" he questioned with a wink and a full, dimpled smile. He was teasing, but he was pretty sure he understood what she was asking. However, he needed to be sure that he knew exactly what she was asking. If he was right, she was asking for his connections; for a way to take care of Jane. There was no way in hell he was giving out any information on the NGs without knowing exactly what was being requested. Those bitches were crazy and he wasn't taking any chances with being put on their shit list. He knew better after having been witness to what happened to people who crossed those girls.

"Jane," was her one word answer. With that, Emmett had the information he needed. He knew exactly with whom to put her into contact. He was a little apprehensive about letting this little woman have exposure to the NGs; they were hardcore, even for his taste, at times.

"Oh," Emmett said as he contemplated where to go with this conversation from here. Should he give her the number or place the call himself? It was a difficult question.

"It's okay… I shouldn't have asked… I… I knew this was the wrong thing to do, I just thought that--," she stammered. In his hesitation, his friend misunderstood. She was thinking that he would not help her in her quest to eradicate the world of the parasite.

Emmett made his decision, then and there, and stopped her before she talked herself out of following through with what she had so bravely decided to do.

"No! No, that's not what I meant by hesitating. It's just that… if I give you the contact information you have to promise…. You have to promise me that you will do exactly what they say -- to the letter. Whatever they ask you to do, you do it and don't ask questions. Can you do that?" Emmett looked her in the eye, because in this moment he was dead serious. Once he put her in contact with these ladies, there was no turning back. Once that ball was rolling, the NGs would not be stopped, and they would carry out their mission with the precision of a machine. They were ruthless, and he was afraid that he might not get her to understand this.

"Do you understand me? You _must_ do whatever they tell you to do. Without question! Okay?" he had moved around his desk to kneel in front of her, taking her small hands in his much larger ones. He squeezed her hands gently as she nodded her consent to heed the warning he had given.

With her assurance, Emmett began. "Okay. There is a group. They go by the call-name the NGNN. They are hardcore. They don't mess around and they will take care of your _problem._ You have to make sure that you are serious. Once the call is made, they won't stop until the job is carried out. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" He looked her in the eye again to read her expression. He didn't see any doubt there and knew that she was ready to go through with her decision. Emmett nodded his head, more to himself, in affirmation that this was what she wanted.

He took a blank piece of stationary from his desk and quickly scribbled down the number she would use to contact the NGs. It was a cell number, but it was all Emmett had in way of contacting them. Folding the paper and handing it to his friend, he warned her again, "When you contact them, you tell them how you got their number. They _will_ ask. You tell them that Emmett McCarty referred you to them. They know me. They'll be more willing to talk with you about what you need if they know you are for real and not an undercover cop. I'm going to tell you this one more time though. You follow what they tell you to the 'T'. Okay?"

She took the folded paper he was offering and nodded her understanding. "Thank you, Emmett. I understand and I promise I will do whatever they ask of me." With that, she stood on tip-toe, placed a light kiss on his cheek, and left his office closing the door behind her.

Emmett shook his head and said a silent prayer that he had done the right thing by giving her that number.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello, NPA here. What can I do ya for?" NPA answered the call. _Hmm, this should be interesting,_ she thought. This number was only given to certain people. It was to be used _only_ for contracting a job. _Somebody's going down._ NPA smiled with thoughts of what this phone call might bring. It had been a while since the NGs completed a TCB on anyone. NPA thought about the last time the NGs had "Taken Care of Business" and smiled wickedly, remembering the fun that little escapade had been. Nobody would ever find that boy; not that anyone would miss him.

"Hello?" the female voice timidly answered in a question.

NPA did not respond, waiting for the caller to continue.

"Um… I was given this number to call… uh… I need some help with a problem?" Again with the answering with a question. This person was a newbie. _She's never done this before. Scared little lamb._

"Who gave you this number, babe?" NPA was quick to question. The NGs would not take kindly to someone passing out their number to just anyone. Whoever gave _this_ number out was close to the NGs, and they needed to make sure there wasn't a mole within their midst.

NPA looked up as the door to the office opened, and NLD entered haphazardly twirling the keys to the limo around her finger. NPA waved NLD over and put the caller on speaker. NLD went on alert immediately, knowing this was important. _The NGs have a job,_ she thought to herself.

"Oh, um… Emmett McCarty?" the caller answered with yet another question. Is this chick for real? If she's so unsure of who and how she got this number, how was she going to have the guts to go through with what calling the NGs would mean?

"Hmmm… Emmett McCarty." NPA quirked an eyebrow at NLD and smiled as NBT came into the room carrying drinks for the three of them. "So, you're a friend of Emmett's, is that right?" NPA questioned as she took a sip of her drink.

"Y-yes," the caller stammered.

"Okay, sweet cheeks, let's get down to business. Who exactly is your problem that you require the NGs' very specific services?" NPA reached for pen and paper as NLD and NBT listened in on the conversation. It was important that more than one NG hear this part of the call to make sure that the services the NG would provide were clear to all parties concerned.

"Erm… well, her name is Jane. You might know her; she's a model?" the caller questioningly stated.

"Sweet Baby, Jesus! You mean the supermodel Jane?" NLD blurted out, spitting her martini all over the desk. NPA just shook her head. Usually when listening in like this the NGs had only one person speak to make sure no one really knew how many NGs were involved. NBT was speechless. The NGs had never taken out such a high profile target before. This would be tricky.

"Uh… yes, that would be the one," the caller confirmed nervously, her voice trembling with anxiety.

NPA took charge at that point. This would have to be handled very delicately and coordinated with all the NGs. Someone this high profile would have to be taken care of in a special way. It would have to look like an accident.

"Okay. Here's what you're going to do. You need to get Jane's cell phone number, her manager's number, and any other information that you can glean that could be important such as a schedule for her next few days. You will call this number when you have that information. Do you understand so far?" NPA was writing instructions for NLD and NBT to alert the rest of the NGs that there was a job requiring an immediate meeting. NLD and NBT were gone in a flash to send out the call to the other NGs.

"Y-yes… I understand."

"Good. Now, payment. This type of job doesn't come cheap, honey. So, I hope you have deep pockets." NPA made sure that the client understood the NGs were serious about their business, and they were paid well for what they did.

"Um… that's not a problem," the new client confirmed.

"Good. So when you get back to us with the information, we will provide you with an account number. We will provide you with the cost of our services at that time, as well. The money will need to be wired directly to that account. Do not fail to transfer that money," NPA warned. The client got the meaning and quickly reassured NPA that the money would be available as soon as the account number was provided.

NPA made notes for NAG to take care of the account. NAG would begin setting up a new account for the transfer immediately. The money would be moved to another account at a different bank as soon as the job was completed. The first account would then be closed. No connection to the original transfer would be left to trace. The NGs are nothing if not thorough in everything they do.

NPA completed the instructions and made arrangements for the client to call in two days with the basic information the NGs would need on their target. NFF would discover any other information that could be useful in carrying out their assignment. NPA hung up the phone as NRG and Jim entered the office ready to start planning Jane's takedown.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jane's life was perfect. Things were most definitely going her way. Not only had that mousy bitch, Bella, agreed to back off of _her_ Eddie, but she had also gotten some new information from that idiot Felix to feed to Newton. Perhaps the best part of her week was the call from the NGNN informing her that they wanted an _exclusive_ interview with 'The Supermodel - Jane'. She had heard of the network, but being a supermodel, she had little time in her important and busy life to watch television. At first, she thought it a bit odd that the network did not contact her agent, but when they explained how 'important' and 'special' this interview would be, she couldn't help but agree.

The trip would be all expenses paid, including a private jet, luxury limousine, and pre-interview massage with the world renowned masseuse the network has on staff. This was positively delightful news. The guaranteed pampering and exposure were both things that Jane knew she so well deserved.

When the silver, stretch Hummer limousine arrived at the airport to escort her to the studio for the interview, Jane was quite pleased. She always knew that 'The Supermodel - Jane' warranted the white glove treatment, and now, it seemed, the rest of the world was starting to acquiesce. As she walked over to the limo, her mood was jubilant. A beautiful blonde wearing a limousine driver's uniform and hat hopped out and came around to open the door for her.

When the woman opened the limo door and held it, Jane's jaw dropped in surprise. The driver was in what appeared to be a limo driver's suit, but in actuality, it was nothing more than expertly applied body paint made to resemble a uniform! She quickly recovered but her face became painted crimson with outrage. Was this a practical joke at her expense? Well, if it was, she was not amused.

"Excuse me...?" Jane seethed while eyeing the driver, shooting daggers up and down her body.

"Yes, Miss?"

Fuming, she snarled at the unfazed driver. Lips curling into a menacing sneer, Jane asked, "Are you trying to play a joke on me? Is this a game?"

The driver chuckled and shook her head.

"So, you think this is funny, do you?"

Planting herself in front of the unbothered woman so that their faces were mere inches apart, Jane placed her hands on her hips and demanded that the woman answer her. Before an answer could be heard, Jane began to screech uncontrollably.

"I COULD HAVE YOU FIRED, IF I WANTED. I KNOW EVERYONE IN THE BUSINESS.... WHAT IS YOUR NAME? I AM CALLING THE NETWORK TO COMPLAIN!"

As her thumb hovered over the numbers on her cell phone, the driver raised her hands in surrender.

"No Miss, I am not laughing at you. And this..." she gestured to her nude body "...is not a practical joke."

"I'm growing tired of this childish game. Explain yourself!" Jane barked; her patience non-existent.

"You're doing an exclusive interview with the NGNN, are you not?"

"Yes, yes...." she waved her hands with an air of indignation "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well," the driver began "NGNN is short for the Nekkid Girls News Network. Our entire staff, with the exception of our anchor, Jim, perform their jobs totally naked... or rather 'nekkid.' I'm NLD, and I will be your Nekkid Limo Driver for the day."

An incredulous glare darted from Jane's eyes to NLD's face trying to decipher if this was a joke after all. When she found nothing in NLD's face that would indicate this was anything other than the truth, her face paled and she began to sputter.

"N... n... nekkid y... you s... say? Does this mean I h... have t... to...?"

"No, no. Of course not." NLD shook her head reassuring the unraveling ice queen.

Appeased and feeling much more confident now that she would not be nude on national television, Jane's patented sneer returned to her lips. After feeling like she had been made a fool, she was going to put this driver back in her place.

"Well fine then. Let's just go. You do remember how to drive, don't you?"

NLD stood aside and smiled at the demon in Dior as she entered the back of the limousine and settled herself.

"Please feel free to indulge in the complimentary beverages provided by the network for your enjoyment."

NLD closed the door softly, and just before she opened the driver's side door, she pulled her phone out and sent a quick text.

_BLOWFISH SWIMMING UPSTREAM_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When NPA received NLD's text, she knew it was time to put the next part of the plan into action. Picking her phone up, she dialed the extension to the relaxation room and informed the masseuse of her client's imminent arrival. NPA wanted everything to be perfect for their guest. She didn't want her to want for anything. The NGNN always aimed to impress.

As NLD pulled into the studio's private parking garage, NPA was already outside the entry doors to greet their honored guest. NLD jumped out of the limo and winked at NPA as she pulled the door open to reveal a content, albeit slightly buzzed, Jane. At least, she was content before she saw the pretty, exotic, dark-haired woman who greeted her in nothing but a smile. The look of contentment left the model's face and was immediately replaced with one of annoyance.

"Good morning, Jane, welcome to NGNN studios. I am the Nekkid Personal Assistant around here, or NPA if you will. My job today is to get you comfortable and prepared for your interview."

Jane snorted in vexation. She doubted she would ever be 'comfortable' with a bunch of wannabe-nudist sluts running around. Rolling her eyes at NPA, she begrudgingly followed the woman inside. Upon entering the studio, Jane looked around to take in her surroundings. She wanted to see how 'money' this network really was.

The reception area was spacious and uncluttered with a high cherry wood desk smack dab in the center of the room. Stylish, cream colored chairs were set in small clusters. The entire room was bathed in ambient light, cream colors, and cherry wood panels that matched the desk. Jane realized in an instant that this space was meant to feel cozy, until that is, she spied the wall behind the reception desk. A floor to ceiling sign depicting women in various stages of undress was prominent. The pictures were black and white and what must have been the network's slogan was scrawled across the top in bright pink lettering.

_Do you like your news a little nekkid? We do._

Snorting and rolling her eyes again, Jane followed NPA as she turned left down a wide hallway. Following her past a beautiful office with two desks, Jane saw two attractive, and of course nude, women skimming through a bunch of files meticulously. These women didn't even acknowledge her presence. They didn't seem to care who she was. Why wasn't everyone on their staff fawning over her? She arched her brow at NPA in curiosity.

"Ah, you've found our research department. Our Nekkid Private Investigator and Nekkid Fact Finder have been working very hard this entire week to make sure 'The Supermodel - Jane' gets maximum exposure on our show."

Jane loved the way that sounded and smirked at NPA.

"Jane you must understand... we are very excited to have you here. The entire staff is all a buzz," NPA cajoled.

"Spare me the small talk," Jane spat.

NPA ushered her through a large door at the end of the hall. Upon entering, the smell of lavender and the soft glow from dozens of candles washed over Jane's senses. There was a massage table in the room as well as shelves filled with more oils and balms than Jane had ever seen in one place. NPA introduced her to the masseuse, Nekkid Balm Girl. The NBG was cute, friendly, and pissing Jane off. All of these women were pretty, all of them were nude, and none of them seem riled by her one bit! Jane had just about had enough. So, she did what she does best. She ripped into the unsuspecting NBG with a major bitch out. NBG just smiled and motioned for Jane to remove her clothing and get on the table.

"Fine," Jane relented, "but you better not go all lez on me, or I swear to God, I will have you fired."

NBG just shook her head at the misguided woman and smiled as she proceeded to go to work on the wicked witch.

About an hour later, Jane left the relaxation room anything but relaxed. "Stupid, brainless twit doesn't even know how to give a proper massage!" she spewed at NPA while throwing a murderous glance over her shoulder at NBG, who was looking innocently perplexed. "World renowned my ass. She hurt me more than she relaxed me."

NPA just smiled and escorted Jane to meet the network's Nekkid Hair & Makeup diva. NHM winked over Jane's head at NPA. The beautiful cosmetologist with a sweet southern twang then turned her attention to the woman in her chair to discuss Jane's 'look' for the interview. NPA turned and pulled her cell phone out to send a text.

_BLOWFISH CAUGHT IN THE NET_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NRG looked up from her cell phone with a devious grin on her lips. She knew it was almost time to take the uber-bitch down, and she couldn't wait. Shaking her head so she wouldn't get ahead of things, NRG reminded herself that she had to play nice and follow the setup first. There would be time for the part she and the rest of the NGs enjoyed so greatly, later. Get the goods on the so called 'supermodel' first, then perhaps, do a little 'remodeling'. She chuckled as she thought about the options.

"All set Jim?" she cocked a questioning eyebrow at her colleague. After he nodded his assent, the pair set off towards the conference room. One entire wall of the conference room was made of glass, and they could see the other NGNN staff members seated in the large leather chairs surrounding the oval conference table. A look of anticipation and excitement was etched on the faces of everyone present.

"Ladies, how lovely it is to see you all again," Jim bowed his head to the bevy of beautiful nude women as he entered the room. Giggles erupted along with a chorus of "Hi Jim." He smiled and took his seat at the table. NRG entered right behind him shaking her head as she made her way towards the front of the room.

"Okay ladies, we have a special job to do for a very important client."

Many of the ladies nodded their heads, some muttered amongst themselves, but all had their eyes trained on NRG.

"This client comes to us from a trustworthy source. She has a rather large, obnoxious, and vile pest problem that we will help her to exterminate with precision," NRG commanded as she slammed her hands on the table for effect. "This 'pest' is currently being contained by NHM. We will do this like we do any other report ladies.... Oh sorry Jim, ladies and Jim. We will be efficient, we will be professional, and," she looked around the room with an evil smirk on her face, "we will, most definitely, be hard hitting."

The NGNN staff was pumped and ready to do this. In fact, it was a rare pleasure to be able to combine the two worlds in which they so happily resided without much trouble. Working a 'job' _within_ the studio was a first for the network, and the air held a charge of adventure. Everyone filed out of the conference room to prepare the studio for the 'report'.

NRG looked down at her cell phone. She had received a text from NHM while she was speaking.

_BLOWFISH SITTING PRETTY_

Chuckling to herself at how witty NHM could be, she looked up to see Jim on his phone. As soon as he appeared to be finished, she asked him if NPI and NFF were ready. Nodding, he let her know the call had come from said ladies and everything they had previously researched was a 'go'. Lacing her arm through his, they made their way to the green-room to greet their guest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jane was beginning to feel a little nervous. She glanced around the room, seeing a slew of naked women doing various jobs to prep the stage and cameras. It would be only minutes until they would start. She put on a fake smile for her interviewers. They had reassured her using words like 'easy' and 'fun' and 'beneficial' when they had met her in the green-room. Jane put on her charm. Realizing she would be sharing camera time with this striking nude brunette, Jane knew couldn't exactly complain without ruining her chances. She would rather do this interview alone with Jim, the sexy anchor, but the Nekkid Reporter Girl was their lead reporter. There was no way they would do the show without her.

Jane had one last thought before the interview. _Women are vicious_,_ and this one just might go for the jugular._ Knowing her only hope in that situation would be Jim, her mind quickly formulated a plan - flirt shamelessly with the male and bend him to her will. No way this 'Nekkid Reporter' was going to win out over her.

The interview began and Jane laid it on thick - batting eyelashes, winking, and cooing her answers at Jim. From what they knew about her, the NGs were not at all surprised by her behavior. The information they received was good, and they were banking on Jane's little performance with Jim. Everything continued with the usual witty and sexy banter between NRG and Jim with one new difference -- Jim would feign hurt when NRG would tease him. He played his part careful to ensure that Jane was watching.

As things wound down and the interview was at its end, Jane was feeling quite overjoyed. Not only would the exposure from this venture be amazing, but also they had practically painted her as a saint. Jane laughed to herself while wearing a shit-eating grin. Obviously, the research department here wasn't worth a cent, since they didn't dig up a single bad thing on her. The cherry on top would be this new connection she had made with Jim. He was in show business, and he might be her foot in the door to acting. After shaking hands with NRG, Jane slinked closer to Jim to put her plan into action.

"So Jim," she cooed as she grabbed his tie and twisted it around her fingers. "Did I do a good job?" she breathed her question at him in a sweet baby voice while making goo-goo eyes at him.

"Yes, my dear. In fact, you were amazing. I felt every word you said, and I felt so connected with you. I have no doubt your audience will as well."

Jane was delighted at his words and knew she could move in for the kill.

"Well," Jane murmured while she looked around to confirm that they were alone, "I noticed the way she treated you on-set. Like she was the star, and you were her sidekick. She teased you mercilessly on camera."

Jim nodded sadly.

"You poor baby. Personally, I think you are the one with more star power." Jane began to run the backs of her fingers over his cheek. "I can help you," she whispered.

"Help me how?" he shrugged.

She leaned in close so that only Jim could hear her. "Well Jimmy-poo, I would be willing to help you take them down if, in turn, you would be willing to help me. You see, I don't come cheap."

"T... take th... them down?" Jim stuttered. "How? The NGNN is a well-oiled machine and is quite powerful. I doubt we," he motioned back and forth between them, "could do them any harm."

Jane cozied up to his ear and whispered seductively, "I have experience in this area already, Jimmy-poo. Don't you worry. Two words... Masen Advertising." She pulled back to gauge the look on his face.

"Edward Cullen's company? But he's your boyfriend."

"Yes. So, now you know how serious I am about getting what I want. What I want right now is to meet with several influential people in your business."

"Done," Jim gulped. "If you can take down Masen, the NGNN shouldn't be any trouble. If I'm going to do this with you, I must know."

Jane quirked an eyebrow at him. "You want to know how I did it, don't you?"

"Well, yes, only because that is quite a feat, and I am impressed," he lied smoothly, stroking her ego even more.

"Quite simple really, Felix," Jane boasted. "I know Edward and his cousin Felix hate each other and are always in competition. So, I seduced Felix and made him feel superior to Edward. I was so good that he told me anything I wanted to know. Felix's lips were as loose as a 50-year-old whore's; giving me secrets to sell to Newton, Inc.," she smiled wickedly at Jim. "The funniest part was convincing Edward that I could help him find the mole in his company," she exclaimed as she threw her head back in bone chilling laugh.

Jim was amazed at this woman standing in front of him. How could she be so crass? How could she be so evil? How could she be so... stupid?

He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Scchorry scchweetheart, you're just not my type," he said in his best Bogart impression and winked to signal NRG.

Pulling back slightly, he stared Jane directly in the face and patted the microphone he was still wearing on his lapel. Jane's face was a mask of horror. Her jaw hung open, and her eyes bugged out. He turned off his microphone and shook his head before saying, "We're in the business of taking things down, too. People like you." Then as if he was talking to himself, he added, "I always wondered what I would see if I looked into the face of someone who knew they were about to die," and walked away.

The Nekkid Video Specialist moved quickly to get the video/voice message out to Mr. Edward Cullen with express instructions to destroy it after viewing. NVS added_ "GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR MOLE_" and hit send as NRG signaled the NGs to advance on the pest.

Jane started to panic as she saw even more naked women walking towards her. It was almost as though they were coming out of the walls themselves. She spun around trying to find a path of escape but quickly realized there was none. Somehow she had allowed herself to be lured and trapped. She could only think of what Jim had just told her, _"I always wondered what I would see if I looked into the face of someone who knew they were about to die."_

She was terrified of what these women were going to do to her. They wouldn't actually kill her. That was only a scare tactic. It had to be. There was no way they'd get away with something so heinous. Even as Jane tried to calm herself down, she knew her thinking was way off. Something bad was going to happen, and she was going to be the center of it.

The NGs moved towards Jane as she spun around nervously in the center of the studio's floor. Each and every one of them could see the fear written plainly on Jane's face, despite how hard she was trying to hide it.

NPA placed a chair behind Jane right before she was pushed backwards. Jane stumbled and hit the chair hard. She was uncomfortable, but too terrified to move.

Despite how calm everyone appeared, the tension floating around the room felt like a bomb waiting to explode; waiting for that one moment when someone snapped and all hell would break loose.

"Jane, do you realize why you're here today?" The voice had come from behind her, and it startled her.

"No, I have no idea why you've brought me here, now." Jane's voice sounded much more confident than she felt.

A new voice spoke up this time. "Well, you messed with the wrong people, and when that happens, we're called to clear up any _messes_ that may have been caused."

"Well, I don't know what I could have possibly done. The only thing I've done wrong lately is trust this network when you said you wanted to pamper me. If anyone has done anything wrong, it's all of you - trapping me here. You do know people will know something is wrong and will find me, right?" Despite the front Jane was putting up, she had a feeling nothing she could say would ever make this known. She was a goner, and there wasn't a thing she could do about it.

"They may know something is wrong, but they'll never be able to find anything. We're experts at what we do. The best. And you're about to witness first-hand how good we are," still another voice chimed in.

Finally, the women started to move closer to Jane. She was still frozen in her seat, staring at them, almost waiting for their hands to turn into knives and cut her into tiny pieces.

As they circled her, the women talked strategies. Jane was too horrified by what was about to happen to her to focus on how it was going to happen. She was just anxiously waiting for _when_ it would start.

Suddenly, the women came to a stop. The one that had given her that horrible massage earlier was directly in front of her. She reached out and covered Jane's mouth with some sort of cloth. "This way, no one will hear you scream," she said with a wickedly sweet smile on her face.

Everyone in the room got a kick out of how wide Jane's eyes became. Then slowly, as if synchronized in their every movement, different hands came out and started grabbing her arms and legs. They stretched and pulled until she could take it no more. She started screaming muffled pleas for them to stop. Promising if they would just tell her what she had done wrong, she'd never do it again.

NBG was the only one not inflicting torture on Jane. "I'm sorry Jane, I can't understand you. We'll just let the ladies here finish giving you their massage. They may not be as good as I am, but they'll certainly be able to _stretch_ you out enough before the real fun begins."

Eventually, they ceased pulling Jane's limbs. They were useless and felt like they had been pulled out of their sockets. She fell limp in the chair, unable to move to save her life. The chair was kicked from underneath her, and she fell to the ground.

Someone came behind Jane and grabbed her arms, pulling them back and pushing her into a nearly seated position. "Now that you're all stretched out, the real fun will begin." Jane heard different things being pulled out from hiding places and began to tremble. She knew this was the end, and it was not going to be pretty.

As soon as the fabric covering her mouth moved, she cried out, pleading one last time, "Please, I swear I won't do it again! Just tell me what to do and I'll do it! Please, I'm too gorgeous and famous! Too many people love me! Whatever you want; I'll do it!"

Smiles grew on everyone's faces. "Well sweetie, there is one thing you can do." Jane nodded her head, thinking she had finally found a way out. "You can be sure to scream loudly. That way we'll know we're doing a good job." With that, a fist flew out and hit Jane right in the jaw.

It was too hard to fight it, and a scream rose from her throat. That only seemed to spur the women on. More and more fists came at her. The hands holding her up left; ready to join in the fight. Jane could feel each punch as it hit her, every pull of her limbs, every single blow she received, and it was only getting worse.

She tried fighting for a bit, but gave up, realizing it was useless. They were going to destroy her, and it was going to hurt. There was no way around it. As soon as she stopped fighting, the beating stopped as well.

"Well, this isn't going to be fun if she just lies down and takes it. Someone get her up."

Jane felt someone grab her by the arms and pull her up. Suddenly, everyone in front of Jane started throwing insults at her knowing that, even in such a beat-up state, nothing would get her going as easily as insulting her looks and career. Although she was barely able to hold herself up, Jane started fighting back.

The fists came flying again. This time harder. Everyone knew it wouldn't be much longer. There had just been too much done. That only made the women happier, and new tools were added. Some feet started kicking her and even a few brass knuckles. Slowly, Jane started to fade. The beating stopped as the women gathered around to look at their work.

They made little comments as the black continued to encroach on Jane's mind. They were too fuzzy to pick up, but the women seemed proud of themselves. They discussed how good Jane looked, and how easy it would be now to dispose of her body.

All the NGs stood back and looked at their work. Not only would no one ever be able to recognize her, if she was ever found that is, but they had also managed to keep the studio rather clean. Just looking at Jane, it looked like there should have been much more to clean up. They all sighed, content with their work.

Sadly, the fun part was over. Now, they had to clean up and get rid of the body. They could only look forward to the next time their services would be required as they set about the final stage of their mission.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the limo was ready and restocked, the NGs and Jim piled in. They were all "dressed" the part so they could blend in; their bodies painted in camouflage patterns with matching gloves. One last step remained before their job was completed.

Their first stop was the rental car company. Of course, going into public, unfortunately, meant needing clothing. She chose a trench coat to cover herself, wanting something that could be easily removed as soon as she re-entered the limo.

NLD went inside to pick up the car reserved under Jane's information. The NGNN had reserved a sleek black BMW convertible, the most expensive luxury car the rental agency had available. Only the best would do for guests appearing on the NGNN. Upon NLD's return, she hopped in the driver's seat of the limo and tossed the keys at NRG and NPI. They quickly make their way to Jane's rental car and followed NLD to a wooded area that had the perfect cliff for such a tragic accident.

Arriving at their destination, all of the NGs gathered outside the limo to coordinate. They had to stay hidden and quiet so no attention would be drawn to them. Setting up the accident in the middle of the day was incredibly risky. It had to be timed perfectly with the lunch meetings that all the possible "suspects" were attending. The NGs had scouted this location and knew at this time of day there was very little traffic along this stretch of road, but they still had to work quickly. They removed the tarp and boning knife from the trunk and put their plan into action.

NLD, being the skilled driver she is, took Jane's car back out to the road, drove at high speeds, and swerved erratically to leave skid marks on the road. The plan was to make it look as though Jane had an accident while driving drunk. The NPA had called a 5-star restaurant and made an early dinner reservation for two under Jane's name. She would have needed to travel this road to get there. NLD turned on the cruise control and jumped out of the moving car before it sped over the cliff and crashed into the rocks and bay below. The car would be utterly crushed, if it was ever found. The NGs always made sure that everything was perfect, and all evidence would lead to a tragic car accident.

Using the boning knife to cut the rope holding the tarp closed, they swiftly unwrapped Jane and slid her over to the edge of the cliff where the car went over.

"OK, on the count of three we throw her over. Just make sure not to let go of the tarp or the plan will be ruined. Soon, she will be swimming with the fishes ladies," NPI stated.

The wench was dressed in hideous clothing and with an outrageous amount of make up. NHM and NPM had done an excellent job with her. NBT's graciously supplied alcohol had been so thoroughly imbibed on Jane's limo ride to the studio that it had not been fully metabolized by her system. If she was ever found - very unlikely - Jane would have a large amount of alcohol in her system.

"One… Two… Three."

The NGs forced Jane's body over the cliff along with any personal belongings she had brought with her to the studio. With all the working out the NGs did to keep their bodies toned, Jane's dead weight was of little consequence.

To anyone else it would look like the impact caused Jane and her belongings to be thrown from the vehicle. Only the NGs and the client would know the real story behind Jane's demise. The NGs were the top of the line when it came to jobs like this. That is why they were paid the big bucks!

Nekkid Behind the Scenes girl folded the boning knife up as well as the tarp and placed it back into the trunk before they all loaded into the limo. All the NGs knew that any and all physical evidence would be completely destroyed before news of Jane's disappearance and, later, "accident."

It was time to begin celebrating another successful job. Jim came along for this reason since NLD deserved to celebrate with the rest of the girls for a job well done. NHM stayed behind to clean up at the studio but would soon have her opportunity to join her "co-workers." NPA sent the final text to let her know they would be picking her up to join the party.

_BLOWFISH __IS SHARK CHUM_

With Jim driving, all the NGs were together in the back of the limo. As they sped away, the celebration began. NBT kept the drinks flowing freely and NAG kept the tunes a playing as the girls all enjoyed each other's company.

NBS raised her glass in a toast, "To the hottest, most intelligent group of women around. Here's to another perfect job._"_

Nothing would ever come between this group of women. Their bond was too strong. They understood each other completely. They knew each other's likes and dislikes, and most importantly, they knew how to get a job done perfectly.

They also knew how to party. They arrived at their hangout and took the party inside. NFF and NBS slipped outside to start the fire in the firepit. Their hangout was situated in a secluded, gated area. No one would notice the fire; they frequently had them to enjoy the outdoors no matter the time of year. The tarp was added to the fire as the entire NG team began jumping and dancing around the pit. Their celebration of victory. They had succeeded in TCB and rid the world of an evil supermodel bitch known as Jane.

Jim was enjoying the company of the NGs immensely. He immediately shed his Armani suit and joined the NGs on their make shift dance floor. NBT kept mixing everyone's favorite drinks as they continued to celebrate late into the night. Finally, the exhaustion and liquor taking over, they succumbed to sleep, grabbing whatever and whomever was close.

They awoke late the next morning as NPA took a call from their client. "This is NPA. How can I help you?"

"I was just letting you know... ermm… that our lunch meeting with Volturi, Inc. was very successful. Alice, Esme, Emmett, and Rose had a lovely lunch together at a local restaurant. They discussed more advertising ideas for Crowbar, Rosalie's shop. She is very interested in some of Esme's ideas."

This was the code that showed all parties that would be affected by this had followed the NGs instructions to the 'T'. This, along with the successful transfer of funds into their secure account, made for a happy NPA. This insured that all affected parties had alibis in case something was ever uncovered. This was the final detail that had needed double checking. Being a supermodel, Jane would probably be looked for very soon.

The NGs were successful in every job they had ever performed, and this one was no different. Now, they could go out and enjoy the day as they did any other, with one small proviso - Emmett McCarty now owed them a favor. Neither the NGs nor Emmett knew what that favor would entail. The only certainies were: it would not be minor and it would come when he least expected it.

**A/N We realize the acronyms can get a bit hectic at times so here is a full list of all the NGNN Call Names**** that are represented in this story****. **

Nekkid Reporter Girl / NRG

Nekkid Private Investigator / NPI

Nekkid Fact Finder / NFF

Nekkid Personal Assistant / NPA

Nekkid Balm Girl (masseuse) / NBG

Nekkid Behind the Scenes Girl / NBS

Nekkid Hair & Makeup / NHM

Nekkid Prop Master / NPM

Nekkid Limo Driver / NLD

Nekkid Video Specialist / NVS

Nekkid Accountant Girl / NAG

Nekkid Bartender / NBT


End file.
